primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Primeval Resurrected Episode 1.1
The pilot episode of Primeval Resurrected in its entirety. Story The episode begins with Matt Anderson briefing the audience on the events of the last few seasons of Primeval, coupled with footage from many of the episodes, similar to the openings of the first episodes of Primeval series 2 and series 4 respectively. Matt explains to the audience the purpose of the ARC, the previous events of the Primeval franchise, and what the audience can expect of this series in the future. The theme song and opening credits roll. The episode then cuts to show an outside shot of the ARC building. As the camera zooms inside the building, Matt is shown having a flashback to his visit from his duplicate in the last episode of series 5. He is suddenly interrupted by Jess, who informs him of a new anomaly that has opened in the dinosaur exhibit of the Natural History Museum. Matt remarks jokingly that it is an appropriate spot for an anomaly to open. Matt meets Becker in the ARC's main room, and they, along with Connor, Abby, Emily, and a small troop of ARC soldiers head out into the field to tackle this latest anomaly. Meanwhile, at the museum many visitors are now investigating the anomaly, when suddenly a huge Yutyrannus springs from it. This "fuzzy tyrant" starts attacking the visitors, killing one and injuring another. It also destroys many of the museum exhibits, such as collapsing a sauropod skeleton in an attempt to attack a fleeing visitor and shattering a glass case full of fossil specimens with a swipe of its mighty tail. The Yutyrannus then notices the animatronic T.rex in the corner of the room. The robotic dinosaur rears up in a threatening posture and roars twice. The Yutyrannus roars back and lunges full speed toward it, thinking the animatronic is challenging it for hunting rights to the museum visitors. The Yutyrannus leaps onto the back of the T.rex and tears a large chunk out of its neck. The Yutyrannus gorges itself on the robot's metallic innards. Another priceless museum exhibit destroyed. The ARC team arrives a short while later. They notice the vast damage caused to the museum, and a traumatized visitor gives them a description of the creature. Connor searches his database and confirms that the creature incursion is a Yutyrannus. Matt contacts Jess, and tells her to get access to the museum security cameras. Once she does, she informs the team that the Yutyrannus is headed into the main lobby. In the lobby, the dinosaur attacks a museum curator named Harold Clements, who identifies it as a Yutyrannus. He notices some medieval plate armor on display nearby, and uses a piece to shield himself from the attack. The team arrives, and Becker pushes Harold out of the way just as the Yutyrannus is about to finish him. Matt distracts the creature, and fires several EMD shots, all of which miss. Just as the animal charges him, Matt manages to score a direct hit, and knocks the creature unconscious. Abby sends the dinosaur back through the anomaly, which Connor locks. The team returns to the ARC building, where Lester jokingly tells them that they'll have to pay off the damage to the museum. Matt continues to ponder the implications of the second Matt's appearance, with little success. The end titles roll. Category:Primeval Resurrected